Forever
by AHeartFullmetal
Summary: Yuuki is sitting in her room, deep in thoughts when Zero interrupts her. Yuuki x Zero fluff (title randomly came to mind) DECIDED TO CONTINUE! No longer one shot. New series I'm writing for Zeki lovers!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hiya! So I'm a huge fan of Zeki, and I sort of just randomly came up with this one shot. (unless you really enjoy this and want me to continue) So I thought I might as well share it with you guys and see how I did. And forgive my spelling mistakes, my kindle fire has autocorrect on it and I sometimes click on wrong letters so it gets all spazy. also, I just started to write fanfictions not to long ago and I'm still learning how to write! so please forgive me! Thanks and enjoy~**

**PLEASE READ THIS, ITS IMPORTANT: This is sort of like the night when Yuuki goes to the association and burns the book and goes back and has that scene with Zero, but I changed it up a little and it doesn't happen yet. Thank you for reading this part!^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**do not **_**in any shape or form own Vampire Knight, Zero, or Yuuki as much as I would love to! **

Click. Click.

The soft sound of a clock ticked through my ears. I sat quietly in my dorm, my knees locked against my chest as my arms wrapped around them. Emptyness went through my mind, wandering through my past. Going through every step; being saved by Kaname; Kaname visiting me almost every day; being happy with him; and then when the headmaster brought Zero back soaked in blood. I remember when I took him into the bathroom and asked everytime for his permission to touch him. He was so quiet and pale with that awful sadness he had in his gray purple eyes.

Zero.

When I helped him, stayed by his side, stopped him from destroying his neck with his bare nails, was I a new beginning for him as Kaname was for me? Zero has gone through so much, and I hurt him several times. So was I help to Zero, or should I never have met him? I knew deep down, maybe I had the same feelings for him as I did Kaname, but I never truely admitted it to myself. I always treated him as though he were my brother. Maybe even more than that. I always cheered him up, fed him my blood to keep him from deteriorating into a level E, and refused to let him hurt himself. Even going through so much with him through these passed four years, hes hardly opened up. But even so, I will open him up more and more, even if I have to take it slowly. I want to comfort him, but at the same time, deep down I want him to comfort me as well. I do have Kaname, and deep inside I love him very much, but I want to have Zeros warmth. I want him to say kind things to me, admire me, hold me close when I'm in tears. I couldn't help but feel selfish thinking about wanting all this. I honestly don't feel that I deserve his warmth. I had betrayed him so much, and I was stupid enough to not realize he was a vampire. But Zero thinks the same, I know it. I know he thinks he doesn't deserve me just because he thinks he hurts me everytime I let him feed of me, but I don't feel hurt. I feel like I'm some use to him, help, and if I didn't do this Zero might not be here with me. Zero is always shutting out people, but I want him to confess what hes feeling about everything. I want him to open up to me, speak me his feelings. I need him to. I want him to be able to be happy for once, and I want to be the one who makes him happy. I want to be the one who puts a smile on his face, but what I really needed to know was how? I had to find out how to help him more, understand him more. What a fool I am, I don't even know how to help him very well.

But before I could continue into my deep thoughts, Silent taps on my door brought me to reality once again.

"Yuuki. Its time for Dinner." Zeros deep voice echoed through my door.

"Thanks. I'll be out soon." I replied.

"Alright, hurry."

"Wait, Zero." I called out before he could leave."Come in, I want to talk to you." I put my knees down from my chest sitting criss cross.

He quietly turnes the knob, entering. His moonlight silver hair shined along with his purple, grey echoed eyes. He walks over to my bed, sitting down at the end.

"What it is it, Yuuki?" He had a worried look on his face.

"Do...Are you thirsty?" I did want him to quench his thirst, but before he had told me he had been able to tell my feelings by drinking my blood, and I wanted him to know how I felt. Again, I'm a fool for feeling this way. I should be able to come out and say it, tell him what I want to know and how I feel. But I was too afriad of how he would react. To afriad he would regect me this way, and shut me out even more.

A deep sigh leaves his lips.

"Yuuki, you need to stop giving yourself up to me like this. I shouldn't be able to just take it freely. I hate doing this to you." His face hardened, but went soft in only a matter of time.

I moved, my body facing him as my knees bent. I placed my hand lightly on his cheek, as his body was turned facing me.

"But I feel like I help you doing this. I don't feel as useless, even if I am. I don't to loose you, and don't denie it, don't say if you go then I won't care or I'll have Kaname. I really need you by my side. And who else would help me patrol the grounds? It would be a pain without you Zero!" I smile lightly trying to help him cheer up.

"But you really should take that worried look on your face, cause there's nothing to be worried about!" I say brightly.

"What, you don't want me to be worried about you, Yuuki?" He said softly. His moon purple eyes peircing me.

"Well," I look down. "I don't want you to just worry about me all the time, while you could be doing more within your time left, Zero." I look back up, smiling once again with my happy pink blush.

He frowns, dragging his feet from the floor onto the bed, grabbing my wrist and lowering it.

"Yuuki." He says lightly, lowering his lips to my neck.

"Just...a little." He mumbles, dragging his tongue lightly across my warm flesh sending chills down my spine. I close my eyes, enduring the Peirce of his fangs. Gulps echo into my ears as I force myself to think of all I have thought about tonight, letting them flow into Zeros head. After awhile he draws away, clutching my wrist tightly.

"Yuuki." He mumbles, frowning with a hard look in his eyes.

"Zero...You-?"

"Is this some kind of way of punishing me?" He says interrupting me.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I ask confused even if I knew what he was talking about.

"Your thoughts... Why would you want to put that into my mind?" He asks me coldy.

"Zero, I wasn't trying to I'm just..."

"Just, Just what? Afriad to not admit everything because you are in so much love with Kaname?" He nearly growls as he says his name.

"Zero! No! I-I'm afriad you will regect me and and put me in the dark even more! alright?! I hate the situations you put me in sometimes."

"But why? I thought you were in love with Kuran...You really feel that way?" The hardening in his face leaving.

"Yes, Zero!" I flip my wrist from his loose grip, pulling both hands up and clutching his hand tightly.

"I want you to open up to me! I want to be there for you when you are alone, I don't need you to be sad anymore! It hurts me, Zero. And not only that, but I feel like I need you there for me, each day I'm beginning to draw away from Kaname, like hes not the same Kaname I met 10 years again, and I want you to be the one there for me." My eyes begin to foam with tears.

"Zero, I-I-I love you!" I burst out. "I feel for you more than a brother, Zero, the reason I am feeding you my blood is because I don't know what I'd do without you!" Tears sputter from my eyes as I continued.

"Yuuki." He stares at me sadly. He drops his hand from my tight grip, and pulls me into a warm embrace. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." His hand caresses my head softly as I cry into his chest, clutching him back.

"Don't ever leave me, Zero." I whisper choking from the tears.

"I won't, Yuuki."

I look back up smiling, wet tears still dripping down my cheeks.

He leans down and kisses them away, leaving me a bit shocked.

"Enough. I don't want toy crying on my behalf anymore." He lightly says, leaning down and pressing his soft lips to mine. He hesitated, seeing if I would kiss him or not.

I immeditaly kiss back. It was passionate, the first I had ever truely had. We sat entranced until we had to break from air, sooner than I had wanted.

"C'mon the headmaster will get worried. I don't want him to have one of his freak attacks again and get his silly lectures." He steps up from the bed, holding his hand out. I place mine within his, helping me up. He locks our fingers together, leading me out. For once, I didn't feel worried about Kaname, or worried about how I felt with Zero. I felt happy to be with Zero, happy to be walking down the halls with my fingers together with his.

**Short, right? I know. I apologize. Maybe if people really enjoy it, I'll rewrite it and make it more detailed. Maybe I'll continue it on my free time and make it a series. But please review it would help me tons! And go check out my other VK fanfic. Thanks~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I am going to continue this FF. I'm hoping I can get more reviews as I continue! (^.^) A lot of you asked me to, so I am!(: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had nothing to do this weekend. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight sadly…;-; If I did, Zeki would have been canon and it would have had so much fluff between them…. It belongs to Matsuri Hino!~**

It has been a week since me and Zero's last encounter, and he hasn't made a move on me since. When we had gotten to dinner that night he had dropped my hand and silently ate with no words. After, we separated with a single "Goodnight" and that was it. Not even a single smile at me. (Which doesn't surprise me much, since he doesn't smile often.) The least he could have done was look at me.

It slowly turned as before, with the silent scowling Zero who skipped duty almost all the time. Even when he decided to show up, we would walk around in an awkward silence or he would patrol inside, while I outside. I even tried bringing the subject up, hinting at it every time but he would avoid it and grumble something under his breath and run off to his dorm.

This upset me a little, making me feel alone more than ever. Even when Kaname came around, trying to give me one of his awkward hugs or a simple caress on my cheek, I would avoid him with an excuse and run off. I felt like Kaname had become over protective and I was a bit sick of him…All I really wanted was for Zero to speak to me the way he had that night. I just wanted Zero to hug me silently. I wanted him to caress his lips across my neck ever so sweetly. I wanted his lips to glide against mine in a silent forbidden kiss. I wanted him to be passionate towards me again. I even felt the need for his fangs to pierce my soft skin and let blood spill into his mouth as he inhaled it in. I wanted the warm sensation of his body against mine. I wanted him to hold me tight while I slept, head dug into his chest.

But _why _did I crave Zero so much? It surprised me every night as I lay alone in my empty room unable to sleep. It was something I never imagined thinking of. I always imagined him as a brother. Someone who would tease me as I got older, someone who would ruffle my hair and tell me "Its gonna be alright" When I would cry. But a simple spark stirred within me as soon as his warm tongue dragged across my neck when I dragged him into the bathroom and forced him to feed off of me. My true feelings. But tonight was different. I was going to confront him right then and there. I was sick of waiting for him to do something, tired of sitting alone in the dark. _So selfish. _A voice whispered within me. _Always torturing someone with your own loneliness. _

The moon glided upon the earth as me and Zero patrolled the school grounds. _Good. He showed up. I wasn't expecting him to._

I looked up at him, staring at him uneasily as we walked silently down the courtyard.

"What?" He asked, his voice a bit rough and cold. "What are you staring at?"

I turned my head down quickly, staring at the ground. I wanted to confront him, but the words inside me felt like they were locked up in a cage unable to escape my lips.

"C'mon. If you have something to say come out and say it." He tore his eyes from me and continued walking, his hands dug deep inside his pockets.

"Oh I'm sorry, Zero." I blushed a bright pink, but was able to hide it with my hair surrounding my face as I looked downward at my shoes as they tapped against the cold ground.

I put my hands behind my back, clutching one finger with one hand tightly.

"Zero….?" I said softly, feeling my lips motion his name.

"What?" He growled his voice rougher this time, meaner you could say.

"God, Zero! Why are you so grumpy with all of us sudden?! I ask your name and you nearly yell at me!" I busted out, frustrated. He really was getting on my nerves tonight.

"And why are you avoiding me now?! We kissed that night and you cannot just deny it and pretend it never happened!" I nearly shouted through the empty campus.

"Quiet down. You'll wake up the whole school." He shifted; making sure his back was facing me, making no eye contact at all. And of course this was another one of his moments where he 'avoided the question with something else'.

I finally stomped my foot hard against the pavement.

"Why are you like this, Zero? Did I do something wrong? You are treating me even worse than before, ignoring everything I try and do nicely to you. Why are you so hard to please?!" The heat rose in my cheeks out of frustration.

"I just wanted your warmth and you reject me." I said softer, feeling the tears begin to prick at tip of my eyes. I took my eyes off of his back looking down at the ground before me.

"I thought maybe…I thought you would finally come out towards me. Tell me how you felt. Hold me tight in your arms as you snuck into my dorm to let me cry into your chest as I revealed my emotions to someone. I thought you would gently stroke my head as I fell asleep against you. I thought you would cry out to me. I thought you would trust me enough to tell me all of your feelings that you hide deep inside. I thought…I thought you would be my trusted _lover_. Or maybe I was just being selfish? Is that it?" Silence. Silence was all that come of Zero. No _'No your wrong! I do love you, its just_-' and he would give me a good reason of why he was ignoring me again.

"So that's it?" I say softly as the tears began to run down my cheeks and hit the cold ground below me.

"You know Zero, most people would run off and yell at you, never wanting to speak to you again, but- I'll still be here. Waiting. Waiting for you if you need me. Because I'm your ally and I will always be on your side." And to that, I turned my back and walked off. There was no pulling of my arm into a warm embrace. Just the cold tears rolling down my cheeks as the wind blew them away. Feeling like I could crumble to the ground.

As soon as I had finished my prefect duties, I had walked back to my dorm early enough to get some sleep. As I finally reached my dorm room to which I shared with my best friend Yori, I felt a sudden urge of hesitation. Stopping my hand an inch from the door knob, I turned my back and decided to go to the guest room in the headma-I mean fathers private headquarters. I felt that I would break down into tears once again and it would wake Yori from her sleep, making her stay up later to comfort me and that was something she didn't need now.

I walked down the empty halls of the school and reached the private headquarters, opening the guest rooms door quietly just in case, I slid in. As I entered I slipped off my uniforms jacket and collared shirt beneath, revealing a white undershirt. Luckily I had left some pj pants in case I had come to stay again, since I had come many times when I had nightmares.

I untied my boots, sliding them off my feet and onto the floor beside the bed, slipping my knee high socks as well. I went to the night stand not far from the bed, grabbing the black pj pants I had left. Throwing them onto the bed, I pulled off my short skirt and pulled on the pants lightly, feeling a bit sore from duties. I folded my uniform and put it in the same place on the night stand where my pj pants were before. After, I pulled the warm fluffy covers down, sliding my frail body underneath them lying in the warm bed, being engulfed in the beds warmth. Even though the bed was such a nice place, it was nothing compared to what warmth Zero's body had given my empty one.

At this thought I slowly crumbled within once again, letting the soft tears foam into my eyes and pour out onto the pillow. I silently shook in emotional pain, feeling even more alone than before, feeling as though a chunk of me had been pulled away and thrown into a pile of dirt to rot and never be looked after again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the soft turn and _click _of a door, being able to tell the door had softly been opened. My eyes widened in shock as I thought for a second, was this my imagination, or was this who I thought it was? Was I in so much emotional trauma that I imagined someone entering?

Suddenly, as I felt as though I would crumble into a million pieces, I felt the soft warmth of another crawl into the bed which I lay in. Arms wrapping around my cold trembling body, and a soft whispered entered my ear.

"_Yuuki." _This voice. I knew this voice. It was his.

"Please stop crying." He caressed my waist softly against his. "I'm right here."

My body finally relaxed as I turned against him, facing who I thought it was. His hair gleamed in the moons shine through the window, along with his amethyst eyes. And for the first time in what felt like ages, a soft smile twisted into his lips. He them moved them to his the top of my forehead, placing a sly kiss against it.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He said softly. "I'm just scared that if I'm closer than I already was, I might hurt you more than I have. But after tonight I obviously was wrong, and I promise you I won't do it again, okay?" He looked me into the eye, and gently smiled.

"What hurts me the most is to see you hurt." He pulled my head into his chest, clutching my tightly against him. I slid my arms around his body, letting the warmth engulf me once again.

All I could feel within me was happiness. He finally came back to me. But I was still surprised.

"Thanks, Zero." Was all I could say as I couldn't stay awake any longer. My mind slid into a deep slumber, taking in dreams of me and Zero holding hands together.

**So how was that chapter? I don't really know where to do with this, but I think I have an idea ^.^ If you would please review, I would be so happy! I would be the happiest person alive. And if you would like, I'm taking small request ideas. So please leave a request! Thank you all for reading & reviewing~ You guys are my heros! UNTILL CHAPTER THREE!(: **


End file.
